1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a temperature and passive infrared sensor module, and more particularly pertains to a temperature and passive infrared sensor module as might be utilized in an occupied space networked environment, such as an automated office building, in which sensors are installed to sense and control various parameters therein. The sensors can include an occupancy sensor, such as a passive infrared (PIR) sensor or an ultrasonic sensor, a temperature sensor, an ambient light sensor, a relative humidity sensor, a CO.sub.2 sensor, a CO sensor, a security sensor, and other parameter sensors.
It is desirable to provide a plurality of such parameter sensors in one sensor module which can interface through a system bus with one or more microprocessor control systems to control operation of the lighting systems, climate control systems, fire alarm systems, etc. in the occupied space networked environment. Such microprocessor control systems and devices are available commercially which incorporate networking such as, an Echelon LONWORKS system or, CE Bus, BacNet, etc.
However, the mounting and exposure requirements of the diverse parameter sensors in a sensor module are often quite different, such that it is difficult to mount the diverse sensors in a common sensor module. For instance, a temperature sensor should be mounted to be open and exposed to a flow of air from the environment of a room being monitored, while a passive infrared occupancy sensor should be mounted so as not to be exposed to a flow of air from the environment of the room being monitored. Moreover, heat generating components within the sensor module should also be positioned to have as little adverse effect as possible upon the temperature sensor and the PIR sensor. The temperature sensor should also be insulated or shielded from direct exposure to and heat loading from sunlight.